Patent Literature 1 discloses a liquid crystal display device in which two signal lines (one of which is a redundant signal line) which are provided on respective sides of a pixel, and a pixel electrode included in the pixel is connected to the two signal lines via a corresponding TFT (thin film transistor). According to the liquid crystal display device, the two signal lines are closely arranged in a gap between respective two adjacent pixels. This leads to a problem that the closely arranged two signal lines (which (i) are adjacent to each other so that no pixel is provided therebetween and (ii) correspond to respective different pixels) tend to easily short-circuit during manufacturing. In view of the problem, Patent Literature 1 discloses a step of, in forming pixel electrodes by patterning, cutting off a short-circuited section (i.e., the short-circuited section between the closely arranged two signal lines) by a groove which has been provided preliminarily, in a protection film covering the TFT, between the closely arranged two signal lines.